A New Life/Retaliation
Previously on A New Life: Season Two To skip the recap click here. "Hold it right there, asshole!" said Kurt, pointing his glock at the hummer, as three men exited it. "I guess you missed the point here, buddy." said one of them, stepping out. He was wearing a black bandanna over his red hair, a green shirt and gray vest. He had a stubble, a goatee and blue eyes, and was holding an AK-47. "You just made the wrongest decision of your worthless life." "You're in our turf now, asshole." said another one, also holding an AK. He was asian, with his long black hair partially covered by a red beanie, and had golden earrings on his right ear. "You're going down." ---- "Do you really think this is everyone? You're pathetic." replied Barry. "Angela. The leader. Bang!" BAM! A shot was fired. The bullet passed through Bandit Nigel's temple as he fell to the floor in front of Barry, dead. The other two bandits froze in horror as they saw their leader die right in front of them. ---- "No way, dude! If I give them to you, I won't last two seconds before I end up like them!" he said "You're fucked! Jasper won't like this one bit! Not one bit!" ---- The minivan speed away, leaving the three dead bodies on the floor. Besides Katsu's, a note was placed by Barry. "You made the wrongest decision of YOUR life." Actual Episode "Come on now! Did some bullets scared your pants off? I know you aren't dead! I wasn't shooting to kill. Yet." yelled Jasper, his gravelly voice echoing in the silent woods. "They're playing dumb, boss!" said Duncan, loudly. It was obvious that he was talking more to the people inside than to Jasper. "We should just blast our way inside and make one goddamn onslaught. It will serve them right for what they did." "Easy now, Duncan." Jasper said, calming his nerves. "Look, I know how bad it looks, but... I just want to talk with you people!" "Go to hell, motherfucker!" yelled back Kurt, poking his head outside the windows and flipping off the bandits, before quickly getting back to avoid getting shot. "Hey! I want that guy with the cap! He sure do look like an asshole!" yelled Duncan, smugly. "Look, you're making this more difficult than it needs to be. You're breaking my balls here, sure you are. We just want to have a... Civil talk. You mind sending one of yours to open the gate so we can come in?" asked Jasper. "What would happen if I said no?" asked Barry. "Well you wouldn't like that. Can you see this?" asked Jasper as he stretched his arm, asking a bandit with long brown hair and a leather jacket to hand him something. "I believe it's called... A frag grenade. I'm afraid that would happen if you objected." "We have tons of those things! Lots of Crates! We could stay out here throwing them at you all night!" yelled Duncan. "So... What do you say? We have a deal?" asked Jasper with a smirk. "Matthew. Go down there and open the gate." ordered in a low voice Barry. "What? The hell I will!" protested Matthew. "You're the less threatening guy in this restaurant, therefore, you are the one that has less chance of getting shot at the face right after exiting the front doors." said Barry. "What? This doesn't make any sense! It's bullshit!" said Matthew, hysterically. "Man, just get down there. They try something, we'll have your back." said Leon. "A-Are you sure?" asked him, hesitantly. "Just do it, okay? Don't act weird and there will be no problem." said Pete. "Asking him to not act weird is already a problem." joked Leon. "Really? Now? Right now?" sternly said Pete, glaring at Leon. "Don't worry, everything is under control." "O-Okay then." finally agreed Matthew. "I'm coming! I'll open it like you asked! J-Just don't shoot me, alright?" he yelled. "No-one will shoot you, kid. I'm being a hundred percent honest." said Jasper. ---- Matthew opened the front doors and walked outside, right into the aim of dozens of bandits. He hesitantly headed to the gate of the wall, where Jasper and the others were waiting. "Little fish's scared for his life." mocked him Duncan, elbowing his brother's arm. "Ain't that cute?" "Knock it off, dude." Dennis said, with a sigh. Matthew unlocked the gate and pulled it, allowing the bandits to enter the restaurant. He felt really scared when they passed by him, they had a dark thing about themselves. Like a bad aura or something. When the twins passed by, Duncan faked a jump, that made Matthew legitimately jump in fear. He laughed at him, while Dennis covered his face with his hand and shook his head. "Hey you! Kid!" called Jasper after all his bandits had entered the perimeter. "What do you think you're doing?... No, no, no. Inside. Now." he ordered. An African-American bandit with a face tattoo pointed his AK-47 at Matthew and signalized to the door. Matthew and the bandits entered the seemingly empty restaurant. Everyone was still upstairs, hiding their presence. Jasper looked around the place, acknowledging it as a great hideout. "Just look at this place. It's untouched!" exclaimed a female bandit, right behind Dennis, amazed. "Where are you people?" loudly asked Jasper. "Come on, don't play the hide and seek with me, I know you're probably trying to snipe us down, but let me say something first: It's not worthy. First, you're outnumbered. And second... You just gave one of yours right to my hands." he said, with a smirk, as he signalized to the African-American bandit. The man pushed Matthew forwards. Jasper made a signal to Matthew to come closer. He hesitated for a second, but when he realized that three of the bandits had their rifles pointed right at his head, he stepped forward. Jasper put his hand on his shoulder and smiled like a proud father would smile to a child, before violently punching Matthew at the stomach so hard he fell to the ground and threw up, crying in pain. "Son of a bitch..." said Barry under his breathing. "Now... This was just the start. I can keep this up all night, if you don't show up before I count to three, that is." he said, smirking. "What's that? Still not coming out? Well.. One-" he said, kicking the down Matthew at his stomach. "Fuck, we gotta show ourselves!" said Angela. "So he can have all of us at once? No way. I'm not going down there." replied Jim. "But he's going to kill him!" Angela said, as Jasper kicked Matthew again. "Two..." he said. "So what? I'm not risking my own life for you people. You were the ones that "dealt" with Nigel, not us!" said Jim. "Christ, he is ONE OF YOURS!" said Pete. "It's a shame that he is. I'm staying right here. I'm not going to get shot for your dumb actions." replied Jim, still refusing to surrender. "Listen here, you old fuck!" started Barry, grabbing Jim by his collars "Did you saw that man's face down there? He's a fucking psycho! He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants. He'll keep kicking that kid to his fucking death! Maybe you're just a cunt, I don't fucking care, but I'm not letting a kid get beaten to death because you're a selfish asshole piece of shit!" he said, shaking Jim by his collars. "Now get your fucking ass down there!" "This is your last chance! Don't test my nerves, because I'll pass every-fucking-time!" yelled Jasper, pointing his Colt Python revolver at a bloody Matthew. "Stop! We're coming out! Just... Don't hurt him anymore!" screamed Jessie. "Good girl... Knows what's best for herself..." said Jasper, smiling as he pointed his revolver away from Matthew. ---- The ten people walked downstairs at the gunpoint of the bandits. Once they were all there, Jasper asked the African-American and the brown-haired men, Tom and Norman respectively, to restrain their hands. The two men did as asked and tied their hands up, and forced them to their knees. "Now... First of all, I have a question for you." said Jasper, walking by the group held hostage, looking at each one right in their eyes. "Who the fuck is Barry?" he asked, stopping in front of Sarah, with an evil smile on his face. The group staid silent, disappointing Jasper. He grabbed Sarah by her cheeks and pulled her up, holding her at his arms, pointing his revolver at her head. "I asked you a question... Perhaps you have short memory, but I guess this girl here will make you remember it." said him, with a devious look. "Now, I don't like violence against women. I sure don't. But that doesn't mean my men dislikes it. Having that many people under your command is hard, you can't control everybody's liking. Ain't that right, boys?" "Fuck yeah." said Norman with a typical redneck accent, spitting on the floor. "Women violence you say? There's any difference? Women, men, black, white, old or young... They're all the same to me." said Duncan with a crazy smile and insane eyes. "Control yourself in front of our hosts, Duncan. They don't need to know what you do with your "preys"." said Jasper. "Now, if the one named Barry don't show himself right now, I'll have to let this precious little thing go with my men. Oh, it would be a shame, it would. She can fall in the wrong hands." "Please... Please don't..." Sarah cried for help. "Okay, you crazy asshole, okay!" said Barry. "I'm Barry, happy now? Let her go, motherfucker." "Oh, so my guesses were right. There, pretty, get back to your people. You got real lucky today." Jasper said, letting Sarah go. She ran back to the ground and collapsed into Kurt's shoulder, crying desperately. "So, Mr. Barry. Do you have any idea why am I here? Why did I tracked you down in especially?" "I think I might have an idea." said Barry, smiling at Jasper's face. "You're mad because of those three faggots, aren't you?" ""Those three faggots"... Look at this guy! Can you believe it?" asked Jasper, laughing. He stopped the laugh quickly, though, as he punched Barry's face. Even though the punch was as hard as the one Jasper gave to Matthew, if not harder, Barry didn't even moved. He looked back at Jasper and spit his own blood at his attacker's face. "Go fuck yourself" he said. "Well, believe you or not, I don't track down everyone that kills a man of mine, unless they cause some serious trouble, like two fuckers were causing. Surprisingly, someone got to them before I could to. One of them was a little Latin guy. He wasn't the one causing the trouble, no... He was just the last one that managed to get away... The other one... I think your curly friend here handled him pretty well. From what the Greens told me, you fucked him up pretty good. Congratulations, son. You're one of mine." said Jasper, looking to Pete. "Anyway, I don't chase every survivor near Atlanta, not by myself at least. But you crossed the line, Mr. Barry. You crossed the fucking line!" said Jasper, getting angrier every word, eventually ending with a yell. "Let me ask you something. Do you have any kids?" "Maybe. I don't know, I don't keep track of every woman I put my dick into. Why? Are your wife pregnant or something?" said Barry, with an even bigger smile on his face, before getting punched again. "You see, I have. Or had, at least. Pretty good boy. 22 years old, red haired, got his father's temper. Wanted to follow his dad's legacy, what a honor to a father. Attends by the name of Nigel. You imagine how shocking it would be to a father, getting his work interrupted by one of his employees to hear that his son was just murdered, and that the killer had the guts of letting a signed note behind! Outraging, don't you think? You see... The father is me, the kid was Nigel... And the killer is you." he said. "So... I killed your son. What are you going to do, shoot me in the head?" asked Barry. "Maybe. You see, it wouldn't be fair to just shoot your brains all over the floor without giving you a chance. I'm no dictator. Do I look Asian to you? No, it won't be me that will decide your fate. Let's let mother luck do it instead." he said, grabbing a coin from his pocket and tossing it. "Head or tails? No, that's stupid. Tom, Norman!" "Yes, sir?" asked Tom, waiting for his orders. "Give me six of them. Let's play a little game. Don't pick the child, I can't force myself to kill a child." he ordered. "Right away, boss." said them at once, obedient. Tom grabbed Barry by his collar and dragged him to the front of the others. Norman looked at the rest of the survivors, indecisive. He stayed a pretty amount of time looking at the girls, before grabbing Tyrone's jacket instead. They continued to drag them out until the number of six was fulfilled. The "chosen ones" were, from the left to the right: Tyrone, Kurt, Pete, Barry, Jim and Leon. "Let's see... Eeny, meeny, miny, moe... Catch the tiger by the- no, no. I'm just kidding. Who the hell decides if someone will live or not on Eeny-meeny-moe? That's just stupid." said Jasper, laughing. "Let's do this the traditional way. Here's by revolver, right? And this thing here is called a bullet. But I guess you already know that, because you put one right onto my little boy's head. Russian style, people! Get ready for the show!" Jasper opened the chamber of the revolver and let the bullet fall in one round. He then close it again and rolled it. When it stopped, he walked to Tyrone and put the barrel between his eyes and asked: "Any last words?" "How 'bout you put that barrel right in your ass and pull the fucking trigger?" said Tyrone, spiteful. "Lovely." said Jasper as he pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "Just live and let it live, then." he turned his attention to the next one in the line, Kurt. "Kurt, no!" yelled Nate, trying to get free from his restrains. He couldn't, and got hit with the butt of Norman's gun for interrupting the "ceremony". "It will be okay, kiddo. I can't die right now. I gotta take care of you, remember? That's what I told dad. I will live forever, I will keep you safe forever." Kurt said, giving what could be his last look to his little brother. Jasper pulled the trigger, and once again, nothing happened. He started to get angry at how slow his execution game was going. He walked to Pete, and stopped before putting the gun on his forehead. Both men exchanged stares for some moments. "What are you waiting for? Just fucking do it." said Pete, looking right to Jasper's eyes. Jasper smiled as he put the gun in Pete's head. They still looked at each other's eyes when Jasper pulled the trigger for the third time, and the third man escaped his fate with the help of the luck. "We're halfway through, Barry. Do you think that even I giving you a chance of living, the destiny wants you to pay?" he asked. "Well, if it does, this will suck then." said Barry, still smiling at the face of the danger. "You gotta ask yourself: "Am I lucky today?"" said Jasper, with a menacing look, as he pulled the trigger. BLAM! The fourth shot was the one that was loaded. The bullet entered through Barry's forehead and got out from the back, passing through his head. "NO!" Pete shouted, as the dead body fell to the ground. "Looks like you weren't after all." Jasper sarcastically said, smirking as a pool of blood formed at the floor. "Oh my God... Barry..." cried Jessie in horror, while Barry's dead body laid on the ground, his mouth still giving his last presumptuous smile. There he laid, the Big Bad Biker Monster finally met his fate. "That's about cover." said Jasper, smiling at the corpse, prideful of his revenge, as he got his revolver back to his back pocket. "Dennis!" "Y-Yes, sir!" answered the twin, stepping forwards. "Get us the truck. We're going home, and we'll be having guests tonight." Jasper said, smirking at Pete. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison *Barry *Leon Carter *Tyrone *Bandit Jasper Also Starring: *Jim *Sarah *Matthew *Jessie *Dennis Green *Duncan Green *Stephanie Villa *Bandit Nigel (Flashback) Co-Stars: *Bandit Norman *Bandit Tom *Bandit Katsu (Flashback) *Unnamed Mexican Bandit (Flashback, No Lines) Deaths *Barry (Alive) - Executed by Jasper in a Russian Roulette game. Trivia *Last appearance of Barry (Alive). *This episode was the first episode to have a preview released before its actual release. **This is also the first (and is planned to be the only) episode to feature a recap before the actual episode. *This episode marks the promotion of Tyrone to Main Cast and Matthew and Jessie to Major Cast. **The promotion of Jim to Main Cast was also considered, but was finally rejected.